1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular connectors for use in connecting a daughter printed wiring board to a mother printed wiring board.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In the manufacture of computers and other various electronic assemblies, daughter boards are commonly connected to mother boards by means of a connector having a receptacle having a plastic housing and a first and second face wherein terminals are connected in one face to the daughter board and at the other to a header connected to the mother board. Various arrangements have been suggested to ground such connectors to the mother or daughter boards but such arrangements have tended to complicate the construction of the connector. A need, therefore, exists for simple and inexpensive means for grounding connectors between mother and daughter boards. There is also a need for such a connector which reduces crosstalk and increases band width.
The receptacle of the present invention comprises a housing having a first face and a second face and a plurality of signal conducting means. Each of these terminals extends from said first face to said second face. The housing has a plurality of longitudinal sides interposed between said first face and said second face, and there being a conductive shielding means superimposed over at least some of said longitudinal sides. Interior conductive shielding means are interposed between at least some of said signal conductive means.
In the electrical connector of the present invention the above described receptacle is connected to a daughter board through a shielded header. The header has two end walls and a medial wall and is comprised of a conductive material, preferable a suitable metallic alloy. A plurality of apertures extend through the medial wall and retain signal pins which contact the terminals in the receptacle. There is a first and second face on the medial wall. The first face interfaces with the second face of the receptacle. The second face abuts the printed wiring board. On the second face there are a plurality of recesses into which conductive pins are press fitted to ground the connector.